


Caught Between the Ashes

by The_Ash_Phoenix_24



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Justice League - All Media Types, Smallville, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth Ships It, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Alfred Pennyworth, BAMF Leonard Snart, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Barry Allen and Lisa Snart Friendship, Barry Whump, Chloe Sullivan is Watchtower, Established Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Future Mpreg Barry Allen, Gotham City - Freeform, Hurt Barry Allen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Mpreg, Justice League (DCU) as Family, Leonard Snart Is So Done, Leonard Snart Lives, Leonard Snart is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Married Clark Kent/Oliver Queen, Mick Rory is So Done, Minor Eddie Thawne/Iris West, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Protective Clark Kent, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Leonard Snart, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Team Flash and The Rogues Work Together, Team Flash being bad friends, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ash_Phoenix_24/pseuds/The_Ash_Phoenix_24
Summary: The life between superhero Barry Allen|Flash and supervillain turned reluctant Hero Captain Cold has never been easy but with love so strong and so powerful it's no wonder that these two can rise above everything.This is the stories in the lives of Barry Allen and Leonard Snart including those of their future families and those of their children as they navigate their very complicated lives.





	Caught Between the Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! So I feel like I should start by saying how much I love and ship COLDFLASH so hard that I will basically go down with this ship. I have had these stories in my archives so long that I finally decided enough is enough while my muse is basically shit at the moment because I still need to finish my other stories I could not pass up this chance. I will post as I see fit regarding my muse but I have a lot of stories already saved on archives as I have already said so safe for a few chapters. I'm seriously having fun writing this story because Coldflash brings excitement into my ever dull life. 
> 
> I would like to address some other things about this story which I'm sure will probably turn into a series because my mind is already running half a second lol. This story is not in any particular order as it follows the lives of Coldflash and sometimes even goes through other characters but because there are so many stories to tell some will have parts of each story. 
> 
> I have added in many of my favorites superheroes and well decided to just mash them all together, while I'm aware that Batman and Smallville do not exist in The Flash's universe they do have access to other universes and well I decided to play very well with that. We will be going to the Smallville universe more times than not and sometimes even Bruce Wayne's universe so watch out for that. There is so much that will come for the heroes as well as we will get to meet the JLA.
> 
> Regarding Oliver Queen, I'm sad to say that The Arrow's Oliver Queen has never been my favorite but that could be because I saw Smallville's Green Arrow first and couldn't imagine anyone else being the Arrow and it is with heavy heart to those fans of Arrow's Oliver to announce that my Oliver is the Oliver from Smallville BUT before you throw stones at me I have appeased you and have The Arrow's Oliver as well as the main Oliver while Smallville's Green Arrow is Oliver Queen Earth-8 (I do not know which Earth they would be from but I'm only guessing.). The ship between Oliver and Clark is between Smallville's Clark Kent and Oliver Queen. While the one of Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak is from The Arrow. #FansAppeased lol.
> 
> I'm quite aware that Wally West did not exist in the earlier seasons of The Flash and therefore have decided to maybe insert him a little earlier than usual. With Kara Danvers, she is a mixture of both Supergirl and Smallvile's Kara and there she still is Kara Zor-El and had in fact gone through some things with Clark and his friends as per Smallville. Yes, Kara was raised by the Danvers family but I couldn't let Clark not have been part of his cousin's life and their crazy adventures. 
> 
> This chapter has possibly a few chapters. While this story does not have a certain order it does, however, have parts like I'm thinking this part could be four parts and then I will go for another part of their lives together which is already written and dusted.
> 
> I would also like to say that some things might be inaccurate but some are correct and this is Part One of Four Probably. 
> 
> In this Chapter (Part One): After Team Flash and Team Arrow (Oliver and Felicity) successfully manage to break up Barry and Len it is the last straw for Barry who not only lost the love of his life but his trust in his family and friends and it isn't helping that while he yearns to fix his mistake and reconcile with Len the man goes missing leaving him with only heartbreak and the guilt of falling for his family and friends actions.

Barry looked at his friends and family with fury and anger that he never knew he even had. They had betrayed him, they had destroyed the best thing he had ever had and all because they had thought they were doing the right thing except all it did was destroy his heart and drag it through the mud.

“You all betrayed me. My relationship with Len was none of any of your businesses” He said as he glanced at them, he would have never found out what they had all done had it not been for Hartley and Lisa. They had both told and shown him the real truth behind what he had thought had been Len’s betrayal only by his friends and family. All so he could break up with the love of his life because he wasn’t good enough for him.

“We thought he was using you” Iris defended as if what they had done was right. As if they hadn’t destroyed his life all because they hadn’t bothered to talk to him.

Barry rolled his eyes “You know for people who claim to care and love me you all are the worst at it”

“He’s a criminal, Barry” Joe said.

Barry sighed “You all led me to believe that he was using me, that he didn’t want anything to do with me. He may be a criminal, Joe but I love him and you all destroyed hat. You are all selfish.” Barry looked at Oliver’s direction “And you, you’ve killed so many people and you’ve slept and worked with your enemies and yet you have the nerve to judge me. You who have killed so many people, Oliver isn’t that ironic that you all would be the ones to judge. Len is and will always be in my life so I suggest you all get used to it”

Oliver looked at Barry “He’s not good enough for you. He doesn’t deserve you”

“You are not and will never ever be good enough for Felicity. You may have the money, the looks, and the cool gadgets but deep down you are nothing more than a soulless murderer who has demons ripping him apart every chance they get” He glared at his friend with disgust “You are not innocent, Oliver. You have never been innocent.” Barry sneered “You are also a criminal lest we forget that. It surely takes one to know one, isn’t it? At least Leonard accepts what he was while you parade yourself as a vigilante while busy killing half of your precious city”

Cisco opened his mouth “Barry─”

He held his hand to stop him “I don’t want to see or speak to any of you. You’re all dead to me” Barry said “I’m going to fix what you all broke. Don’t call or text me, don’t come anywhere near me. The only time we speak is when there’s a meta or at work and even then when it involves a case” He sighed getting ready to leave “Cisco, Lisa asked me to pass this on to you. Lose her number if you know what’s good for you” And with that, he was gone leaving behind a trail of guilty looking faces and tears trailing down Iris, Caitlin and Felicity’s faces.

******

He lay on his bed he hadn’t heard anything from Len ever since their break up and the thought of what had happened killed him, he missed him so much. He tried everything from calling to texting him but nothing had worked. He had even flashed throughout the whole city to find him but nothing. Three weeks and every single time he thought about him his heart ached.

Lisa had been coming over most night so they could watch Netflix together and bond like they used to. Barry had grown fond of Lisa so much that she had started calling him her younger brother. They texted all the time even called and that never got dull. Barry had never thought that Lisa Snart and himself could be so close it even scared him at times.

Lisa had helped him so much, helped him with seeing the truth. Lisa like Barry had no clue where her brother had gone; she had even gotten so far as to order the Rogues to start a search party for their fearless leader and even that resulted in nothing. They had bonded so much that Lisa sometimes slept at his spare bedroom or they both fell asleep in one bed after yet another binge-watching episode.

Barry had cut ties with his friends and family but they only ever saw each other at work and when Flash was called. He knew that they regretted their decision but he still couldn’t forgive them not when they had hurt him so much. Team Arrow had left the city much to his relief, he hadn’t talked to them as well for their part in what they did. He still saw Team Flash but they only talked about meta’s and strategies. It was still awkward full of tension around them but they had made their bed and now they had to lie in it. Barry had tried to see past their wrongdoings but he couldn’t not when he still felt that pain of not having Len with. They reminded him so much of how he had lost the most precious thing in his life. Not having Len with him, not being able to feel his lips against his and waking up on an empty side killed him every day. Every time he saw TEAM FLASH the memory of losing Len became fresh in his mind.

He walked into the cortex phone in hand while he texted Lisa. As soon as he noticed Cisco, Caitlin and Iris had gathered he wondered whether they had staged an intervention or where going to apologize yet again “Alright, I’m here. What’s the emergency?”

They all turned towards him, their faces filled with guilt and remorse “Barry, we…we wanted to talk to you. We know you still hate us” Iris said gently.

Barry snorted “That’s an understatement”

“We know it was wrong what we did to you and Cold” Caitlin nervously said “We’re trying to make things right”

Cisco couldn’t even look him in the eye. Ever since he had found out what they had done their bromance had ended and now all was left were awkward conversations and guilt dripping from each look “We have tried to contact him but he won’t answer any calls he probably blocked us too. I tried calling Lisa but as you already know she blocked my number”

Barry rolled his eyes, this hadn’t exactly been news to him. Lisa had told him all about Cisco’s tries to contact him and Hartley had laughed all the way to the floor while he helped Lisa make sure Cisco would never be able to contact her number again.

“You all screwed up my life. You tricked me into believing lies and had the decency to pretend like you didn’t know anything” Barry could feel his anger dripping from each word he uttered, “You hurt me and you all disappointed me.”

The look on everyone’s faces left him unable to control his anger any longer. This went beyond helping “We know that what we did was wrong and we probably went about it the wrong way. We should have realized that our meddling would make it worse”

“None of you should have meddled in the first place. Len and I were fine before you screwed it up. Len and I have been together for three years before this disaster happened. You flushed down three years’ worth of something that I will never get back” Barry snarled “I don’t know if I could ever forgive any of you.”

Everyone’s jaws dropped “Three years?” Iris and Caitlin said in unison.

Barry nodded “Yes, three beautiful years. We weren’t hiding our relationship but because of me being who I am and him being who he is we had to try to keep it on the down-low. Len is a lot of things but he would never purposely hurt me as you have done”

He didn’t wait for their replies; he couldn’t stand there and listen to their half-assed apologies. Instead of locking himself in his home, he runs, he runs to Lisa’s place because he knows she is there. He knows she’ll never turn him away and wouldn’t hurt him as everyone else had…because Lisa would listen and be there for him because that’s what family did. They protected and supported each other.

The moment he opened the door he could feel a sense of belonging, as he walked through the front door shutting it on his way in he could hear the television playing on the background and a quite laughter that he followed.

And there on the plump couch sat his favorite person, Lisa with a comfy looking blanket wrapped around her, her eyes laser-focused on the television but as soon as he threw himself next to her she leaned on him cuddling.

“What are we watching?”

“I don’t know but it’s really funny,” Lisa replied.


End file.
